The school is mine
by Stellatsu
Summary: On croit tout connaître de Draco Malfoy. Un enfant gâté, arrogant, égoïste, prétentieux, hautain et sournois. Mais s'il n'était pas ce que l'on croit? Si ce gosse invivable cachait un lourd secret? [HPDM]
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Aujourd'hui, je poste le premier chapitre de ma deuxième (vraie) fic. Très différente de la première (**Planète**, un SSHG), elle devrait être plus courte aussi (j'espère !). Et puis, c'est un _**Drarry **__*-*_(désolée à celles qui m'aimaient bien auparavant xD) ! Mais j'en suis obligée, plus j'écoute la chanson (oui je fais mes fics grâce aux chansons, comme Planète), plus j'ai d'idées et plus je veux écrire !

Alors voilà le _**disclaimer **_… un peu long x)

Les personnages appartiennent à notre _Grande Déesse à tous, __**J.K. Rowling**_. L'histoire est à moi mais « inspirée » de_** Starkid**_ (eux ils seraient un peu comme les _apôtres,_ vous voyez) et plus précisément de leur chanson _The School is Mine_ dans _**A**__** Very**__** Potter Senior**__** Year**_ (leur dernier show au LeakyCon). En l'écoutant (oui oui faut l'écouter, c'est le principe), vous vous rendrez compte que Malfoy est joué … par une fille ;) En effet, la merveilleuse _**Lauren Lopez **_le tourne tellement en ridicule, tout en étant très fidèle au rôle c'est … c'est juste vraiment très drôle (commencez par le premier spectacle, _**A**__** Very**__** Potter Musical**_, si vous voulez voir ses performances ^^). Bref. J'espère que vous aimerez (c'est toujours une nouvelle expérience de poster une nouvelle histoire!)

x J'aimerais remercier Darling Cullen, pour betifier mes chapitres, ainsi que Lounils, pour l'aide qu'elle m'apporte à l'écriture lorsque j'en ai besoin. Merci les filles ! Allez faire un tour sur leur compte ff ^^

x Vous pourrez trouver du contenu inédit ou en avance sur ma page facebook : Stellatsu ;)

x J'ai aussi fait un cover de la chanson qui m'a inspiré cette fiction, vous le trouverez à cette adresse : /watch?v=p57MZ981NMs

x Je connais pas encore mon rythme de publication (mes chapitres sont légèrement plus longs et j'ai changé de beta), mais j'espère que vous allez pas trop trop patienter :)

J'ai fini de parler … Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**This**__** School is**__** Mine**_

**Chapitre 1  
**

- Une fille ...! Tu m'as donnée … UNE FILLE !

Narcissa Malfoy, encore faible après son accouchement, regardait son mari tourner en rond, furieux, à son chevet. Les yeux de la jeune femme se fermaient, elle n'avait qu'une envie : se reposer. Mais les assauts de Lucius résonnaient dans son cerveau. Ils frappaient. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'il disait mais une chose était sûre : ça l'empêchait de dormir.

- C'est une fille, Narcissa !

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, de douleur. C'était une fille, soit. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien !

- Une fille ne pourra pas perpétuer la lignée ! Une fille ne pourra pas être respectée ! Une fille … UNE FILLE, NARCISSA ! Tu as osé ! Tu m'as fait cet affront ! Elle ne nous est d'aucune utilité. Elle doit disparaître.  
- NON !

Le cri de l'épouse Malfoy provenait du plus profond de ses entrailles, comme l'enfant qu'elle venait de mettre au monde. Elle se jeta au-dehors de son lit et tomba au sol, sous les yeux enflammés de Lucius qui eut un mouvement vers elle, avant de se résigner. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne sa colère.

- Non, reprit Narcissa, rampant vers son mari, implorante. Ne lui fais pas de mal, je t'en supplie ! Ce n'est pas sa faute … Laisse-la en vie … Nous aurons un autre enfant …  
- Un autre enfant chez les Malfoy ? N'importe quoi. Par Merlin, je n'aurais jamais pensé... je ne pouvais imaginer …

Narcissa était maintenant aux pieds de son mari, accrochée à sa robe de sorcier. En plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, Lucius flancha, et s'agenouilla finalement près de son épouse pour l'aider à se relever. Il passa le bras de la femme par-dessus sa propre épaule et la raccompagna à son lit, où il la força à s'allonger et la recouvrit de sa couverture. Il allait se remettre à faire les cent pas au milieu de la pièce quand Narcissa le retint par la robe.

- Lucius... Je t'en supplie … Donne lui une chance … Elle sera une merveilleuse Malfoy … Si tu lui apprends ... Je suis certaine qu'elle sera aussi capable qu'un homme … Je t'en supplie, Lucius !

Il détourna le regard.

- Je sais que tu l'as aimée tout au long de ces neuf mois, que tu l'as attendue tout comme moi. Je sais que tu es déçu et en colère mais qu'au fond tu l'aimes et je sais aussi que cela te tuerait de la faire disparaître, et d'attendre neuf mois à nouveau … Tout comme je sais que cela me tuerait aussi, au sens propre du terme. Je t'en supplie, je suis certaine que quelqu'un pourra nous aider à faire d'elle, l'homme que tu as toujours souhaité avoir comme fils …

Lucius garda le silence avant de regarder sa femme. Celle-ci soupira de soulagement en voyant les yeux doux que lui portait Lucius : il cédait. Sa fille – leur fille – était sauvée. Le silence perdura quelques secondes encore avant que Lucius ne prenne la main de sa femme et en embrasse le dos.

- Je vais recenser notre fils, Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy.  
- Ramène-le-moi en revenant.

L'homme acquiesça et tourna le dos à son épouse qui, à nouveau, l'arrêta.

- Je t'aime, Lucius.

Il lui sourit légèrement et s'approcha de son épouse pour déposer un baiser sur son front, puis réussit enfin à quitter la pièce.

Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy connut l'enfance stricte des Malfoy. Il ne fut pas, comme beaucoup le pensaient, pourri gâté comme un sale gosse invivable. Au contraire, pour forger sa personne, on ne lui offrait des jouets que lorsqu'il était particulièrement méritant. Le garçon se battit donc bien vite pour être le meilleur dans tous les domaines et pour cela, il consacrait au travail une place bien plus grande que les autres enfants de son âge en une journée. Cependant, on lui apprit aussi bien vite que le loisir existait seulement pour les personnes stupides, qui pouvaient se permettre d'être oisives. Draco Malfoy regardait donc ses jouets avec envie – quoi que de moins en moins – tout en sachant qu'il n'y toucherait qu'à peine.

On lui apprit à détester, à mépriser. A regarder de haut malgré sa petite taille. On lui apprit qu'il était un Sang Pur, un être supérieur. Que les Sang-Mêlés étaient tolérés mais que les Sang-de-Bourbe n'avaient rien à faire dans le monde sorcier. Qu'il fallait plus aduler le Lord Noir que ces abrutis de Mages Blancs qui essayaient de rendre le monde meilleur car Draco savait bien, malgré son jeune âge, qu'il était plus simple de faire le mal que de faire le bien, étant donné la bassesse humaine.

Très vite, Draco fut doué pour la magie et démontra même un don très rare, qui allait permettre à Severus Rogue d'arrêter de s'arracher les cheveux sur diverses potions expérimentales destinées à trouver un moyen de donner un corps d'homme à l'enfant lorsque les premiers signes extérieurs se montreraient : l'héritier des Malfoy était Métamorphomage. C'était très rare, plutôt lourd à porter, difficile à maîtriser, mais c'était le moyen le plus fiable, tant que Draco restait Draco. Tant qu'il ne montrait aucun signe de ses émotions. Et il ne le ferait pas.

Car il n'avait qu'un seul but : rendre fier son père.

Il le voyait dans ses yeux, il n'était pas celui que son père aurait voulu qu'il soit. Il aurait voulu être bien meilleur. Tout ce qu'il tentait pour attirer l'attention de son père sur lui était généralement soldé par un « Arrête ces enfantillages » cuisant. Il avait du mal à penser son père capable d'aimer. Sa mère, elle, était amoureuse, de son mari comme de son fils, et très attentionnée envers les deux. Elle semblait être la seule capable d'approcher Lucius Malfoy. Elle était toujours là pour eux deux, et ce, qu'importe la manière dont son mari la traitait parfois. Draco, lui, la recevait avec des effusions d'amour, auxquelles elle répondait en n'oubliant cependant pas de rajouter à chaque fois : « _Conceal__,__ don't feel__. _Contrôle-toi un peu plus, mon fils. »

Draco aimait ses parents, d'un amour inconditionnel. Même s'il ne pouvait le montrer à son père. Il ne s'y risquerait pas, ou du moins, il ne s'y risquerait _plus_. Il fut un temps où il essayait d'être pris dans ses bras, mais ne l'avait jamais été. Plus grand, Draco avait choisi de rendre son père fier plutôt que d'essayer en vain de lui prouver son amour et peut-être se disait-il, peut-être qu'ainsi, il finirait par recevoir à son tour de l'amour de la part de l'être tant aimé. Son père était un modèle. Tous dans le Manoir, qu'il ne quittait presque jamais – sauf pour ces soirées pompeuses de sorciers haut placés –, disaient de lui que c'était un être puissant, imposant. Qu'il avait une place. Que l'on connaissait son nom et qu'il faisait frémir. Draco s'imaginait plus grand, à la place de son père. Il s'imaginait aussi droit que lui, aussi fort que lui. Draco pensait qu'il était un garçon. Jusqu'à Poudlard.

L'été 1991, alors que Draco allait – enfin ! – quitter le Manoir Malfoy pour rejoindre ce qui était, pour ses parents, la plus grande école de magie du monde, il lui fut faite une révélation pour le moins bouleversante, mais cependant, qui n'agit pas sur lui comme elle aurait pu le faire sur un autre enfant – bien qu'en début d'adolescence. Car Draco pouvait savoir,_ devait_ savoir, était assez intelligent pour savoir, comprendre, et accepter.

Il fut heureux et fier d'apprendre que ses parents, à sa naissance, avaient cru en lui – en elle –, l'avaient cru capable de supporter une telle pression, et cela le poussa à les rendre encore plus fier de lui. A maintenant 11 ans, après des heures de travail tous les jours, il maîtrisait parfaitement son don.

Il allait être le meilleur à Poudlard, il allait devenir le Prince des Serpentards, comme son père avant lui. Après tout, cette révélation ne changeait pas sa vie. Il avait vécu comme un garçon toute son enfance, avait toujours ressemblé à un garçon, non, la seule chose qui changerait dans sa vie, serait le fait qu'il lui faudrait maintenant prouver sa bonne éducation au monde, et pas seulement aux quelques personnes qui étaient déjà venues au Manoir. Il serait confronté à des élèves de son âge, méritant leur place dans l'école ou pas, comme ces dégoûtants, répugnants Sang-de-Bourbe, et à chacun, bon comme mauvais, il devrait prouver sa supériorité, sa suprématie même. Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy n'était pas une fillette, une fille, une presque femme. Il était déjà un homme.


	2. Chapitre 2

Deuxième chapitre ! :)

J'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai pas eu beaucoup de retours sur le premier chapiiiiitre, heeeeiiiiin. Je suis pas contente !

Je lance un sondage sur ma page facebook (Stellatsu) pour savoir quel surnom vous préférez pour Draco. Allez donc y faire un tour !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2** :

C'est bien plus mature que les autres élèves que Draco entrait à Poudlard. Du haut de son petit mètre cinquante – et encore ? –, il dépassait par l'esprit la plupart des élèves. Mais il les dépassait surtout quand il posait le regard sur eux. Ce regard qui ne laissait jamais rien paraître à son propos, mais qui était toujours rempli de haine pour les autres.

- Hahaha Draco, à peine arrivé que tu effraies déjà les autres !

C'était le jour de la rentrée et Pansy Parkinson, dans le même wagon du Poudlard Express que l'héritier des Malfoy (avec Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini), eut un rire mauvais. C'étaient des amis – enfin, il les connaissait à peine –, enfants des amis – connaissances, plutôt – de ses parents. Des enfants bien élevés. Des Sang Purs. Ils iraient tous à Serpentard, c'était certain. Ils avaient les yeux des Serpentards, ainsi que toutes les merveilleuses qualités de la meilleure maison de Poudlard. Les autres n'iraient pas loin, ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps. Ils n'avaient pas leur place ici ! Et Draco se faisait d'ores et déjà une joie d'avoir de cesse de le leur rappeler durant les sept années à venir.

Pansy, Théo et Blaise, désignés pour être la cour rapprochée du Prince des Serpentards – c'était déjà certain, cela ne pouvait pas en être autrement –, connaissaient le secret de Draco. Mais ils étaient, depuis l'enfance, destinés à être ensemble, et à se serrer les coudes. Les Serpentards étaient réputés pour être vils, certes, mais pas entre eux. Ils étaient soudés puisqu'ils étaient confrontés au rejet de toutes les autres maisons. Si un secret devait être gardé, il le serait … Et Pansy s'était même proposée pour jouer la groupie amoureuse. Draco l'appréciait bien, mais il avait du mal avec ce rôle. Il avait été seul toute sa vie. Rien que d'être avec ses 3 nouveaux « amis » était perturbant, pour le moment. Alors qu'il savait bien qu'il pouvait avoir confiance et être « lui-même », comme il n'avait jamais pu l'être avant.

Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle seraient de la partie, eux aussi. Issus d'une longue lignée de Serpentards – Draco avait d'ailleurs du mal à comprendre pourquoi, les Serpentards n'étaient-ils pas censés être rusés ? Il doutait même que Crabbe et Goyle aient un cerveau –, ils seraient les gros bras, chargés de la sécurité de Draco. Eux n'étaient pas au courant. Cela aurait été trop dangereux de leur confier un tel secret. Même leurs parents ne savaient pas. Ils n'étaient pas assez … fidèles, pas assez dignes de confiance, ils auraient pu le révéler à n'importe qui. Le cercle des gens qui connaissaient l'identité de Draco était restreint. Il se composait d'une dizaine de personnes, tout au plus. Même les parents de Lucius et de Narcissa, même Bellatrix Lestrange, la sœur de cette dernière, n'étaient pas au courant.

Et tous ceux qui savaient avaient fait le Serment inviolable.

Draco n'aurait pas pu être plus Draco qu'il ne l'était. Et en Draco, Malfoy de surcroît, il joua des coudes pour se retrouver tout en haut des marches lorsqu'il arriva à Poudlard. Il était destiné à être le Prince de Serpentard. Presque même le Prince de l'École. Les autres ne valaient rien. A part …

- C'était donc vrai, ce que j'ai entendu dans le train, fit Draco en direction d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux décoiffés. Harry Potter est élève à Poudlard !

S'il se faisait d'Harry Potter, Le-garçon-qui-a-survécu, un ami, son père serait sûrement très fier.

- Lui c'est Crabbe, et lui, Goyle, continua Draco avec un sourire. Moi, je m'appelle Malfoy.

La fierté même semblait sortir de sa bouche.

- Draco Malfoy.

Près d'Harry Potter, un garçon roux étouffa un rire. Draco ne put s'empêcher de changer d'expression. _« Conceal it, don't feel it »_, disait sa mère. Il devait cacher ses émotions, ou sinon... Draco se recomposa bien vite. Ce gars, il le connaissait. Pas personnellement, bien sûr, plutôt mourir que de fréquenter _quelqu'un comme lui_. Mais son père lui avait parlé de cette famille de roux. De ce père barge qui aimait tout ce qui concernait les moldus – il avait envie de vomir rien qu'en y pensant –, de cette mère qui avait fait 7 enfants. Sept ! Alors qu'ils étaient si pauvres ! Les Malfoys n'avaient qu'un enfant. C'était beaucoup plus noble. Il avait l'impression que les Weasleys – c'était leur nom – avaient fait des enfants pour se réchauffer. Draco se redressa, releva la tête, et baissa les yeux sur cet immonde gamin qui avait osé se moquer de lui.

- Mon nom te fait rire ? Inutile de te demander le tien. Un rouquin, une robe de seconde main, tu ne peux être qu'un Weasley !

Draco entendit Crabbe et Goyle rire dans son dos et sourit de l'attaque qu'il venait de lancer au roux, qui n'en menait maintenant plus large. Le blond décida donc de reporter son attention sur Harry Potter. Il prit ainsi le temps de l'observer. Il était brun, et ses cheveux mi-longs semblaient n'avoir pas été coiffés depuis des années. Ses yeux étaient verts comme des émeraudes, et on voyait, au dessus de son œil droit et des montures de ses lunettes rondes, la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui le caractérisait tant. Ses habits étaient neufs, et il avait tout pour être présentable, mais sa robe et sa cravate étaient mal mises. Ils étaient comme l'or et l'argent. Deux parfaits contraires.

- Tu t'apercevras vite que certaines familles de sorciers valent mieux que d'autres, Potter. Évite de choisir tes amis parmi les gens douteux. Je peux te conseiller.

Draco tendit sa main vers le garçon tout en gardant ses yeux dardés dans ceux du brun. Celui ci ne flancha pas devant le regard insistant de Draco Malfoy.

- Je sais qui sont les gens douteux, grinça le brun. Je n'ai pas besoin de conseils.

Il ne prit pas sa main. Draco commença à trembler et Pansy toucha subrepticement son autre main, pour que le garçon se calme. Mais il tombait de haut. Il aurait pu rendre son père si fier … Qu'est-ce qui n'avait pas fonctionné comme prévu ? Le bientôt Serpentard serra le poing. _Calme-toi, Draco. Calme-toi ou ils sauront._

C'était la guerre. On ne refusait pas l'amitié – enfin, la, euh... passons – de Draco Malfoy. Le blond lança un dernier regard de dédain en direction du brun et retourna près de Crabbe et Goyle. Son visage était impassible, mais un flot d'émotions bouillaient à l'intérieur de son être._ « Calme-toi »_ entendait-il sa mère répéter. Mais pour qui il se prenait, ce gamin ? Merde, il n'était pas n'importe qui, il était Draco Malfoy et on ne refusait rien à, ni DE Draco Malfoy ! Cet imbécile aurait dû être enchanté ! Enfin, il se disait qu'il avait vécu dans une famille de moldus depuis tout ce temps, peut être ne connaissait-il pas le grand Lucius Malfoy ? Draco lui laissait deux semaines. Deux semaines pour apprendre qui il était, quelle était sa famille, son statut, son rang, deux semaines pendant lesquelles le brun pourrait revenir vers lui. Oh et puis non, une seule. On parlerait des Malfoy bien assez tôt. On parlait toujours des Malfoy.

Comme Draco s'en doutait, il fut envoyé à Serpentard. Il n'aurait pu en être autrement. Question d'éducation. Il n'imaginait pas aller ailleurs. Non, sérieusement. Les Pouffsouffles étaient la maison la plus inutile de Poudlard. Les Serdaigles n'étaient que des rats de bibliothèque, tellement intéressés par leurs notes qu'ils n'hésitaient pas à se faire des coups bas entre eux. Quant aux Gryffondors... Non, jamais. Le jeune garçon avait trop de ressentiment envers cette maison pour que le choixpeau pense une seule seconde à l'y mettre. Et puis, il avait toutes les qualités des Serpentards. Il était rusé, persévérant, ambitieux, prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins. Les autres maisons pouvaient dire ce qu'ils voulaient des Serpentard, ils se tromperaient toujours s'ils les attaquaient. Serpentard était une bonne maison.

Draco en fut encore plus convaincu lorsqu'il entra dans sa salle commune. Située dans les cachots, on aurait pu la penser froide et lugubre, mais bien au contraire. Elle était accueillante, avec son vert et argent qui s'accordaient si bien ensemble, ses superbes fauteuils qui semblaient confortables et son feu de cheminée allumé qui baignait la pièce dans une chaleur agréable. Et puis, ses fenêtres ne donnaient pas sur un stupide parc, ou une forêt, comme les fenêtres banales, mais sur le fond du lac. Cela aurait pu rendre la salle sombre, si de nombreuses lumières n'avaient pas été allumées. Rien que cet endroit était fascinant.

Draco avait hâte d'en découvrir plus. Il avait déjà lu l'Histoire de Poudlard mais y être en vrai était bien plus impressionnant. Il voulait trouver tous les passages secrets, toutes les salles cachées, il voulait rencontrer ses professeurs et commencer la vraie magie. Il avait des rudiments (la magie innée) mais n'avait eu sa baguette que quelques jours auparavant, et ne s'en était pas servie, comme le stipulait la loi : pas de magie en dehors de Poudlard jusqu'à la 5ème année. Or maintenant qu'il était là, il n'avait plus qu'une envie : c'était de goûter à la magie.

Il finit par se détacher de la contemplation de la salle pour suivre les autres premières années dans les dortoirs. Les affaires avaient déjà été montées. Certains s'étaient déjà installés. Draco ne souhaitait pas un lit particulier. Après tout, ils étaient tous pareils. Il se serait battu - ou aurait envoyé ses gorilles - pour avoir le meilleur s'il y en avait eu un, mais ce n'était pas le cas. De plus, le lit qu'il aurait choisi de prime abord (le plus éloigné de la porte, pour ne pas être dérangé par les bruits de la salle commune) était libre. Nul besoin de faire un scandale donc. Il s'y installa rapidement avant de redescendre en salle commune avec ses - ahem - connaissances.

- Non mais franchement, disait Pansy, pour qui il se prend ce gosse?

- Qui, Pansy? Fit Draco.

- Potter. Sous prétexte que c'est un miraculé il croit qu'il peut refuser ta main!

Draco avait presque oublié ce malencontreux événement. Disons que l'annonce qu'il allait à Serpentard ainsi que la découverte de la salle commune l'avait mis en joie.

- Il s'en mordra les doigts, répondit tranquillement le blond.

- Et tu lui feras mordre la poussière, continua Pansy avec un sourire.

Le dernier des Malfoy jeta un regard glacé en direction de la gamine qui n'en rajouta pas plus sur le sujet. Néanmoins, en fille qu'elle était, elle ne put s'empêcher de continuer à parler.

- Comment est votre dortoir ? Demanda-t-elle. Le nôtre est pas mal. Mais il n'y aura jamais assez de place pour toutes mes affaires ! Vous croyez que je devrais en parler à Rogue ?

- Bien sûr, Princesse Pansy, lui répondit Théo en riant.

- Oh ta gueule Nott !

- De toute façon, pourquoi tu as ramené autant de vêtement ? On a nos robes de sorciers.

- Il faut bien être habillé en dessous !

- Ouais, coupa Blaise, mais avant que quelqu'un veuille voir comment tu t'habilles en dessous...

La jeune fille poussa une exclamation révoltée avant de croiser les bras. Au moins, ils avaient la paix maintenant. Mais son silence empêchait la fuite de Draco : il était sur le point de prétexter que sa voix l'agaçait pour partir. Il ne voulait pas qu'on pense qu'il avait été affecté par Potter. Non. Jamais.

Cependant la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir, et les estomacs remplis n'aidaient pas à tenir debout. Frustrée, Pansy fut la première à partir. Théodore et Blaise se moquèrent d'elle quelques secondes pendant lesquelles Draco, plus affalé qu'assis dans un fauteuil, les regardait d'un air distrait, puis enfin, recomposant l'air froid et distant sur son visage, se leva. Après tout, tout le monde avait besoin de dormir. Ce n'était pas une faiblesse. Il serait même déjà couché s'il avait été au manoir.

- Bonne nuit Draco, lui fit Théodore.  
- Ouais, répondit le blond.

Il monta au dortoir, contempla les quelques rideaux fermés en passant et, arrivé à son lit, ferma les siens en s'enfermant à l'intérieur. Là, il saisit sa baguette et, après une profonde inspiration, un peu tremblant, il la pointa sur ses rideaux. Bougeant le bâton de bois comme sa mère le lui avait montré plusieurs fois pendant l'été, il prononça distinctement le Sortilège d'Emprisonnement. Et à son plus grand plaisir, celui-ci fonctionna.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour à tous !** Voici le troisième chapitre.  
Je n'écris pas très très vite avec mon boulot mais je ne peux pas vous priver de chapitre éternellement !

C'est là que ça se complique un peu. Draco, tiraillé entre son lui masculin et … son _« elle » _féminin. Il faut vraiment faire la différence entre les deux, entre Draco, sûr de lui, peut être un peu blessé par l'attitude de son père mais, dans l'ensemble, un beau bâtard comme nous le connaissons et l'autre,_ elle_, qui a peur qu'on_ la_ découvre. Si vous intégrez ça, ça devrait être plus facile de comprendre qui est qui. :)

******Bon courage !**

Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, généralement je remercie mes lecteurs au début des chapitres, je réponds à leurs questions et tout .. je l'ai pas fait dans le chapitre précédent mais je le fais à celui là ! (Et pour ceux qui me connaissent : les personnages complexes voire HYPER COMPLEXES SA MÈRE c'est cool non?)**  
**

**Alors, ********merci à :**

******- Darling Cullen** pour la beta, ******Lounils** pour les idées, ******Cocochon ****p**arce que JE T'AIME MA BETA DE TOUJOURS !

******- HermyBella : **Si tu n'expliques pas à un enfant qu'un garçon est censé avoir un pénis et une fille, non, il n'aura aucun moyen de le savoir. C'est aussi simple que ça !

******- Git :** Haha, je t'ai avec moi sur ce coup ? x) Contente que tu me suives ici aussi. Je te fais de gros bisous (L)

******- Abelforth :** Aaaaaaaaah je suis contente que tu sois là, toi aussiiii ! (L) J'espère que ça te plait :)

******- Why Not Us :** Je connais pas GoT ^^ Je suis contente que tu ne considères pas ça comme « une grosse blague » au final ! et j'espère que cette suite te plaira autant !:D Dis moi ce que tu en auras pensé !

******- CLAAAAAAAAAAAAIRE !** *coeur cœur coeur*

******- Draconis :** aaaah, ma première critique ^^ Cependant j'ai du mal à la comprendre, je t'avoue. A ce stade de l'histoire, je ne considère pas Draco comme une fille. Il a été élevé comme un homme, afin d'_être_ un homme. Oui, son corps premier est celui d'une fille, mais il ne le supporte pas. Il se _sent_ garçon. Après, on n'a peut être pas la même vision du ship, ce que je peux comprendre. Le plus important pour moi, c'est que mes personnages ne soient pas (trop) OOC, qu'on reconnaisse toujours Harry & Draco, qu'importe le corps. D'un autre côté, le Drarry même est contradictoire durant les années Poudlard ! M'enfin bref, je suis contente que tu essaies quand même ! (La première personne qui a critiqué ma première fic, un HGSS, a fini par lire les 66 chapitres et est devenue accro au ship ! x))

* * *

******Chapitre 3  
**

Lorsque le réveil de Draco sonna le lendemain matin, celui-ci eut d'abord du mal à se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait. Il était généralement réveillé par ses domestiques, de manière beaucoup moins brutale.

- C'est vrai... Han !

Draco posa subitement les mains sur sa bouche. La voix qui était sortie de sa gorge n'était pas celle qu'il devrait avoir. Les mains qu'il avait rapidement vu monter à son visage n'étaient pas celles qu'il devrait avoir. Il sentait aussi des cheveux un peu trop long caresser ses tempes. Il se les coupait lui même quand ceux ci devenaient trop longs et lui rappelaient qui _elle _était. Et il était peut être temps de les couper.

_« Calme-toi »_, lui répétait sa mère dans son esprit. _« Conceal it … don't feel it. »_

Mais la peur d'être entendue avait le dessus et la jeune fille ne pouvait se contrôler. Personne ne devait ni _la_ voir, ni _l'_entendre. Il avait fait une gaffe, jamais il ne serait assez bien pour son père. Si quelqu'un découvrait son secret... Draco était mort. Simplement mort. _Morte_.

La gamine regarda ses longues et fines mains tremblantes, avant de déglutir. Tous les matins, elle contemplait ces mains qui ne lui appartenaient pas et avait envie de vomir. Si _elle_ avait été un garçon, son père ne l'aurait pas tant haïe. Si _elle_ avait été un garçon... Non, _il_ était un garçon. Il suffisait de retrouver son calme et il redeviendrait Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy.

- Draco !

Tétanisée, la jeune fille se stoppa dans ses mouvements. Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit une de ses mèches blondes virer au bleu clair.

- Draco, ça va ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas rentrer ?

C'était Théodore. La Serpentard déglutit difficilement, tremblante.

_Garde ton calme, garde ton calme. Ce n'est pas digne d'un Malfoy. Tu es un Malfoy. Tu es Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy ! _

Draco prit une profonde inspiration et fit la chose qui lui parut la plus intelligente - et qui l'était - pour la situation. Il grogna en donnant un coup de pied dans le rideau.

- Ahem, pardon, s'excusa Théodore. J'avais juste peur que tu sois en retard pour le petit dej', enfin... Tu es réveillé alors ça va.

Draco entendit des pas s'éloigner et prit une grande inspiration en guise de soupir.

_C'est bien, Draco. Tu es vraiment un Malfoy. Calme-toi. Concentre-toi. _

Petit à petit, le garçon se sentit grandir, sentit ses cheveux remonter le long de sa joue et son visage changer de traits. Il rouvrit les yeux, regarda ses mains. Il était le descendant des Malfoys. Il était le prince de Serpentard, l'enfant roi et rien ni personne n'avait le droit de lui tenir tête.

Harry Potter allait payer cet affront.

Le jeune garçon s'habilla très rapidement avant d'annuler son sortilège et de sortir du dortoir. Il descendit dans sa salle commune ou ses « amis » l'attendaient. Il soupira : leur présence lui pèserait vite. Il aimait la solitude. Elle lui permettait d'être au calme, de ne pas se mettre en danger. Mais soit, s'il devait les supporter...

Le petit groupe monta des cachots jusqu'à la Grande Salle, ou bon nombre de personnes déjeunaient déjà. Avant d'y pénétrer, Draco prit une grande inspiration et se fit plus grand, préparant son regard le plus glacial. Et il fit bien : les premiers yeux qu'il croisa furent ceux de Harry Potter. Draco eut un sourire mauvais. La veille, l'abruti avait refusé d'aller à Serpentard, la meilleure maison de tout Poudlard. La peur, sans doute, de se retrouver avec Draco … Cette pensée était vraiment réjouissante.

Le petit déjeuner fut bref et léger, et Serpentard et Gryffondor se dirigèrent vers leur cours de Métamorphose. Enfin pas tous : Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley arrivèrent en retard. Draco rit sous cape : ils ne resteraient peut-être pas longtemps, finalement. Et puis, Harry Potter sans aucune éducation magique, ce serait comme une souris chassée par un chat … Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendrait, il serait si facile de le détruire !

La journée continua tranquillement, donnant à Draco de plus en plus de raisons de se réjouir. Severus Rogue, son parrain, était son professeur de Potions. Et il détestait Harry.

Au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, les élèves de Poudlard découvraient de nouveaux cours. Draco en attendait un en particulier : le Quidditch. Il savait voler, son balais était l'un des meilleurs d'Angleterre et, par dessus-tout, il avait besoin de ce sentiment. Voler. Être libre. Ne plus penser à rien d'autre qu'à contrôler son balais. C'était magique. Mais les rudiments du Quidditch, ça, c'était ennuyeux à mourir. Et certains s'en sortaient si mal, Draco ne pouvait pas y croire. C'était si simple. Pas de livre, pas d'incantation, juste … juste un sentiment.

Neville Longdubas était une plaie dans toutes les matières ; celle là ne faisait pas exception. A peine sur son balais, celui-ci s'était envolé et, après une course folle durant laquelle, étonnamment, le garçon était resté accroché à l'artefact, le Gryffondor était tombé. Madame Bibine s'était précipitée sur lui pour l'amener à l'infirmerie. En partant, elle n'avait pas oublié de préciser :

- Si j'en vois un sur son balais, il sera expulsé avant même qu'il ait le temps de dire Quidditch !

Alors que les élèves suivaient du regard le professeur, qui s'en allait avec Neville sous le bras, le regard de Draco fut attiré par une balle transparente au sol. Il s'en approchait doucement quand Goyle donna un coup de coude à Crabbe, lui indiquant que leur protégé allait dans une autre direction. Crabbe protesta fortement et le groupe se tourna vers Draco.

Il n'avait aucune idée en tête lorsqu'il avait vu la balle, ou peut-être … peut-être la garder, il fallait l'avouer. Mais Pansy s'était alors approchée et lui avait murmuré à l'oreille.

- Je suis sûre que tu peux jouer avec Potter. (Et, après un regard désapprobateur de la part de Draco) Allez, quoi. Toi, expulsé ? Tu es le fils de Lucius Malfoy. Potter, lui … Allez. Tu n'as qu'une chose à faire : revenir sur terre avant que quiconque te voie.

Draco fronça les sourcils, puis se tourna vers Harry, provocateur :

- Un Rappeltout ! Peut-être qu'il aurait du le regarder pour atterrir sur ses grosses fesses !

Au moins, insulter les gens était naturel. Presque comme un tic de langage. Draco n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir.

- Rends-le moi, Malfoy.  
- Viens le chercher.

Draco s'envola à quelques mètres du sol, avec une maîtrise incroyable. On allait voir si Potter faisait le malin... A sa grande surprise, le brun s'envola sans problème et se retrouva bien vite à hauteur de Draco. Celui-ci réfléchit rapidement. Plus de temps il passait en l'air, plus facilement il se ferait choper. Donc… Donc …

- Attrape ! fit-il en lançant le Rappeltout de toutes ses forces.

Le blond se dépêcha d'aller toucher terre, fier de lui. Quand il fut prêt de ses gorilles, il s'autorisa à se tourner vers le Gryffondor. Son sourire s'estompa bien vite quand sa Nemesis attrapa le Rappeltout, reposa pied à terre et fut acclamé par tout le groupe.

Et pas besoin de parler de la fureur qui l'envahit lorsqu'il apprit que, loin d'être expulsé, Potter avait été nommé Attrapeur de l'équipe de Gryffondor. C'était le soir même, avant le repas. Ça avait fait le tour de l'école en quelques heures. Et malheureusement, c'était trop pour Draco.

_- Collaporta ! Surdinam !_

Il avait couru vers la salle de classe la plus proche et s'y était enfermé. Il perdait le contrôle et il allait bientôt … bientôt …

Un cri aigu sortit de sa bouche alors qu'il n'était plus _lui-même_. Ce qu'il était au plus profond de lui, cette … fille, avait repris le dessus, nageant dans ses vêtements, des cheveux mi-longs rouges entourant son visage. Elle envoyait ses petits poings contre le mur en hurlant.

Malgré tout, elle entendait ses amis tambouriner contre la porte.

- Drake sors de là ! Fit une voix de garçon.

« Drake » ? « Drake » ? Qui osait l'appeler ainsi !?

- Ou laisse-moi entrer, implora Pansy.  
- Allez-vous en !

Heureusement que personne ne pouvait l'entendre, le pitch de sa voix le trahissant totalement. Pourquoi Potter était-il dans une équipe de Quidditch et pas Draco ? Il était pourtant doué, TRÈS DOUÉ. Mais il ne pourrait pas y entrer avant sa deuxième année. Il n'était pas considéré comme un petit prodige, _lui_. Quant bien même il faisait ses preuves aux cours suivants, on ne lui permettrait pas d'entrer dans l'équipe. Tout ça parce qu'il n'était pas _Potter_. Potter. Ce nom résonnait dans sa tête et lui donnait envie de vomir. Ca n'aurait pas du se passer comme ça ! C'était lui, Draco Malfoy, qui aurait du être adulé de tout le monde !

- DRACO !

- LA FERME !

Pansy hurlait de l'autre côté de la porte, elle allait finir par alerter tout le monde. Draco ferma le poing en continuant de trembler de rage. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Qu'il se calme ou il serait découvert. Et si cela devait arriver, toute sa famille serait couverte de honte. Il ne pouvait pas le permettre. Il fallait … qu'il se calme. Qu'il respire tranquillement … Comme sa Mère le lui avait appris …

Les yeux clos, la respiration lente, Draco finit par ne plus sentir les cheveux de _l'autre_ sur ses joues, son corps se réajusta à ses vêtements et, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ses mains étaient redevenues _comme elles devaient l'être._

Il ne fallait plus penser à Potter. Il fallait arrêter_ maintenant_. Car il y avait plus important que Celui-qui-avait-survécu. Il y avait Lucius Malfoy. Son père.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour à tous !**

Je prends enfin le temps de publier le chapitre 4. Il était pourtant prêt depuis longtemps ...

Le 5 est bientôt prêt, faut que je regarde HP3 avant. J'ai loupé des trucs (alors que j'ai posté que 3 chapitres... c'est effrayant.) Je voulais vraiment faire le passage du duel à minuit et ... ben si vous le voyez prévenez moi quoi. xD J'ai carrément déconné là dessus... Bref. x)

Eh bien.. Je vais vous souhaiter une **bonne lecture**! Et à bientôt!

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Draco évita Harry Potter à partir de ce jour-là. Le simple fait de le voir lui donnait la nausée. Pourquoi les Serpentards ne pouvaient-ils pas avoir cours avec les Serdaigles ? Ou les Pouffsouffles ! N'importe qui mais pas les Gryffondors. Et cette Miss Je-Sais-Tout … Sang-de-Bourbe, de surcroît ! Elle était absolument éreintante. Inconditionnellement, cet idiot ne savait pas choisir ses amis.

- Mais au moins en a-t-il, fit une voix dans la tête du garçon.  
- La ferme ! répondit-il.

On n'avait pas besoin d'amis quand on était respecté. Tout le monde était là pour exaucer nos désirs. On n'avait besoin de rien d'autre.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas partager l'école avec lui ! Faisait Pansy un soir dans la salle commune. Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose.  
- Je ne ferai rien, Pansy, répondit le blond d'une voix calme.  
- Mais tu es en train de lui laisser ta place ! Tu deviens transparent !

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? fit-il en tournant ses yeux glacés vers elle.  
- Ce n'est pas digne du Prince des Serpentards.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux être, Pansy. Il y a quelque chose de plus important pour moi.  
- Plus imp... (Elle soupira) Tu n'as aucune ambition.

- Tais-toi, Pansy.

Elle allait continuer mais Draco s'était levé et avait pointé sa baguette sur elle.

- Tais-toi, dit-il à nouveau. Tu sais ce qu'il t'arrivera si tu continues dans cette voie.

A cette pensée – la mort immédiate de Pansy –, un sourire sadique prit place sur les lèvres de Draco. Pansy, elle, frémit de peur.

- Je préfère ça, fit Draco en s'écroulant à nouveau sur le canapé.

Il soupira. S'il voulait encore se mesurer à Potter, il fallait d'abord qu'il apprenne à se contrôler. Car cet idiot allait apparemment jouer avec ses nerfs … Mais soit. C'était un challenge à relever. Être l'élève le plus important de l'école, ce n'était qu'une question de temps... ou … de magie.

Draco se leva, immédiatement apostrophé par Pansy. Par Merlin, ne pouvait-elle pas se taire ?

- Où tu vas, Draco ?

- Voir Rogue.

- Je peux venir avec toi ?

- Bien tenté, rit-il. Mais non.  
- Fais attention à toi, murmura-t-elle.

Draco soupira. C'est vrai, au cas où un Troll débarquerait dans l'école …

Le jeune garçon sortit de la salle commune et se dirigea vers les appartements de son parrain. Il y frappa trois petits coups discrets et la silhouette du professeur de Potions ne tarda pas à apparaître dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Draco ?

Il y avait de l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

- Professeur Rogue, répondit le blond.

De cette façon, il prouvait à son parrain qu'il était là en tant qu'élève, et pas en tant que filleul. Le Maître des potions hocha la tête.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous, Monsieur Malfoy ?  
- J'aimerais savoir s'il y a des potions qui aident à garder son calme.

Le professeur laissa échapper un long « hmmm... » avant de passer devant son élève, refermant le portrait qui protégeait ses appartements.

- Suivez-moi, Monsieur Malfoy.

Ils firent quelques pas dans les cachots et atteignirent rapidement le bureau du directeur des Serpentards. Ils y entrèrent et Severus verrouilla la porte, avant d'y jeter un _Surdinam_ qui empêcherait quiconque d'entendre leur conversation.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Draco ?

Le jeune garçon ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, l'ouvrit à nouveau, et recommença.

- Tu peux parler. Je ne suis pas ton père, je ne te jugerai pas. Si tu as besoin de laisser tomber le masque, tu peux.  
- Non, non pas question.

Il était sur la défensive.

- J'ai besoin de savoir … S'il y a une potion. J'ai perdu le contrôle il y a quelques jours. Si ça arrive de nouveau, si je suis découvert …

La peur le prenait et la peau de son visage commençait à onduler anormalement.

- Allons, allons Draco. Calme-toi. Souviens-toi de ta mère.

Le jeune garçon prit une profonde inspiration et souffla lentement. Son visage se tendit à nouveau.

- Je veux bien t'aider, mais il faudra un jour où l'autre que tu y parviennes par toi-même.  
- Je sais. Mais c'était plus facile à la maison quand il n'y avait que les domestiques et moi. Laissez-moi juste quelques semaines.

Severus hocha la tête et se détourna pour fouiller dans ses placards. Il en sortit quelques potions qu'il tendit à son neveu.

- Une chaque matin.

Draco acquiesça.

- Merci, professeur.

- Rentrez seul, je vais rester corriger des copies. Bonne nuit, Monsieur Malfoy.

- Bonne nuit.

Draco sortit du bureau et se dirigeait vers sa salle commune lorsqu'il entendit des voix un peu plus haut. C'étaient des voix d'élèves. Le couvre-feu était passé, personne ne devait être dehors à cette heure-là. Personne, pas même lui.

Mais la curiosité était trop forte.

Draco s'élança silencieusement sur les pas des élèves. En plus d'être en dehors de leur salle commune, ils se dirigeaient dans le parc ! Le Serpentard passa la porte et reconnut, au loin, le trio d'or de l'école, composé des trois personnes que Draco détestait le plus au monde.

Cela incitait encore plus le jeune garçon à suivre les délinquants il continua donc sa route en faisant attention de ne faire aucun bruit et de ne pas se faire voir. Bientôt il fut près de la cabane du garde-chasse, en faisant le tour afin de voir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. Mais être petit était une plaie et, toutes les fenêtres étant trop hautes, le Serpentard dut rapidement trouver une solution pour voir à travers l'une d'elle.

Heureusement, il y avait des cageots pas très loin et Draco se saisit bien vite de l'un d'eux, le posant au bas d'une fenêtre afin d'épier à l'intérieur. Le trio parlait avec le garde-chasse, mais de quoi ? La poursuite de Draco lui paraissait bien inutile, s'il ne pouvait pas entendre leur discussion. Le jeune garçon allait se résigner quand Hagrid sortit un œuf d'un chaudron, un œuf qui paraissait gigantesque au blondinet, un œuf qui ne pouvait contenir qu'une seule chose et si Draco ne se trompait pas – et il y avait peu de chances pour qu'il se trompe –, cette chose était … de la folie.

Le demi-géant posa l'œuf sur la table et attendit avec appréhension. Le Serpentard avait la même attitude. Décidément, ce garde-chasse avait de sérieux problèmes...

De longues secondes passèrent dans l'attente et enfin, Draco put voir l'œuf se craqueler. La coquille ne tint pas longtemps face à l'assaut du dragon – car c'était bien un dragon – qui se défit bien vite de son habitat premier. Draco était éberlué. Il n'avait jamais vu de dragon et assister à la naissance de l'un d'eux était... magique.

Il sentit ses traits se déformer et se força à se concentrer à nouveau : ce genre de moments était très dangereux pour lui, bien qu'il n'en ait pas vécu énormément dans sa vie. C'était aussi une des raisons pour lesquelles il se tenait à l'abri de tout, des gens, des réjouissances, de la beauté, du bonheur. Du moins, son bonheur passerait par la fierté de son père : il n'était donc pas près d'être heureux.

Ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'Hagrid et il paniqua. Il était le rôdeur, l'indésirable, comme depuis sa naissance.

Perdant le contrôle, ne retrouvant pas son calme, Draco sauta de la caisse et se mit à courir ses chaussures lui parurent bientôt trop larges, ses vêtements trop grands, ses cheveux trop longs.

Il courait, courait et courait encore, monta les marches qui menaient au château, s'arrêta contre une pierre haute et débouchonna une bouteille que son parrain lui avait donnée plus tôt. Il l'ingurgita rapidement et s'appuya contre la pierre froide afin de reprendre ses esprits. Il était bien trop exposé ici, il se devait reprendre son apparence normale avant que quelqu'un n'arrive … Il devait se calmer … penser à son père, à ce qu'il dirait … à sa mère et ses mots rassurants … « Calme-toi, ça va aller … Calme-toi... »

Peu à peu, le blondinet se sentit « lui » à nouveau, et il se remit à courir. Les autres ne devaient pas être loin, il devait atteindre la salle commune de Serpentard avant que …

- Monsieur Malfoy !

Avant que _ça_.

Le jeune garçon se tourna, mine horrifiée, vers le professeur McGonagall.

- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites dehors à cette heure-ci, jeune homme ?

Draco ouvrit la bouche, puis la ferma et la rouvrit à nouveau. Dénoncer le trio d'or ? C'était tentant, mais ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

- L'air des cachots est un peu sec et …

Il fut coupé par des voix qui s'élevaient des couloirs près de lui. Les trois abrutis de Gryffondors l'avaient suivi de près et se retrouvaient donc … dans la même panade que lui.

La vieille McGonagall emmena les quatre élèves dans son bureau et les punis tous sévèrement : puisqu'ils avaient envie d'être dehors, ils iraient faire un petit tour dans la foret interdite, maintenant. Draco se maudissait. S'il n'avait pas été aussi curieux, il n'aurait pas fait perdre de points à sa maison. Il espérait que son père ne l'apprendrait pas ...

Draco suivit le trio d'or et le garde-chasse en silence. Il aurait dû être paniqué d'aller dans un endroit pareil, mais il était très calme. Cependant, même la plus puissante des potions ne pouvait rien contre la peur, sentiment le plus destructeur de l'être humain. La peur, qui chamboule votre esprit au point de vous faire voir des choses qui n'existent pas. La peur qui s'insinue, qui grandit et qui finit par vous contrôler. La peur, qui vous fait agir n'importe comment.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans la forêt, la peur prenait possession de lui. Les branches qui craquaient sous leurs pieds étaient effrayantes, le vent sifflant dans les feuilles ressemblait à un murmure malsain, et tous les autres bruits étaient parasites et inquiétants. C'était beaucoup trop pour Draco, il n'allait plus rester calme très longtemps. Se concentrer sur son apparence devenait de plus en plus difficile et, lorsque le garde-chasse décida qu'il fallait se séparer et que l'horrible chien du géant serait là « en cas de danger », le jeune garçon était au bord de la crise de nerf.

Ils s'engageaient de plus en plus profond dans la forêt interdite, en quête d'une licorne morte. MORTE. Draco n'aurait eu aucun problème (ou presque) à aller chercher une licorne VIVANTE dans cette maudite forêt, après tout, les licornes étaient des créatures porteuses de chance et peu de sorciers en avaient vu dans leur vie. Mais une licorne MORTE, à quoi cela servait-il ? Le garde-chasse voulait-il jouer Sherlock Holmes et découvrir le tueur? Celui-ci devait déjà être maudit à l'heure qu'il était.

- Faut pas rester là Potter, murmura-t-il.

Le brun ne réagit pas. Ces sales Gryffondors et leur courage à deux mornilles !

- Potter !

Le garçon continuait d'avancer. Draco le suivait, son souffle de plus en plus court. Il sentait le danger ... Le sixième sens, sans doute.

Ils débouchèrent sur une clairière sombre où se trouvait la licorne, gisant au sol. Penchée sur elle, une ombre sombre semblait se nourrir.

- POTTER !

Draco tira sur la robe de son ennemi mais il ne bougea toujours pas, sinon pour porter sa main à son front. C'en était trop pour le jeune Serpentard qui vit sa propre main se faire plus fine, sentit ses muscles se relâcher et ses cheveux caresser son visage. Tant pis pour Potter ; Père disait qu'il aurait dû être mort, de toute façon. Draco se mit à courir dans le sens inverse, le plus vite qu'il pouvait et même quand il fut sorti de la forêt interdite il n'arrêta pas de courir. Cependant, maintenant hors de danger, il put retrouver son apparence habituelle. Tout n'allait cependant pas pour le mieux : il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait d'avoir laissé le Gryffondor face au danger. Mais qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ? Il lui aurait été impossible, du haut de sa première année, de faire quoi que ce soit et s'il était resté, il aurait dévoilé sa couverture. Le jeune homme resta là, inquiet, à attendre que les visiteurs de la forêt interdite n'en sortent et à espérer au fond de lui que le garçon-qui-avait-survécu y parviendrait de nouveau.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Bonjour !**

Je préfère prévenir, tout un passage de ce chapitre vient du livre en français. J'avais paaaas trop le choix !

Je suis désolée d'avoir tant tardé ! J'espère me rattraper … mais c'est un peu hard en ce moment avec les cours T_T Bref, passons aux reviews, puis je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Merci à :**

**- Why not us :** je suis contente que tu me suives ici aussi … Voilà la suite, désolée qu'elle ait tant tardé ! J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire !

**- Melusine Oriki :** C'est exactement ça ! Voilà la suite, elle ne répondra sans doute pas à tes questions mais j'espère qu'elle te plaira ;)

**- Rikurt36 :** Merci pour tes compliments ! Oui on suit l'ordre chronologique, là on entre dans le deuxième tome ^^ merci de me suivre, bonne lecture !

**- Ma super Claire adorée. (L)**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

La fin d'année vint vite et avec elle, les vacances. Le temps commençait à paraître long pour Draco. Malgré les potions de sommeil qu'il prenait quotidiennement, il se sentait continuellement fatigué et il lui était de plus en plus difficile de garder le secret. Mais, être chez lui allait lui permettre de se ressourcer.

Sans aucune surprise, il avait réussi son année avec brio. Bien sûr, il tairait le fait que cette ... sang de bourbe avait eu de meilleures notes que lui. Ça le dégoûtait. Mais depuis l'épisode de la forêt interdite, il avait arrêté de suivre le trio d'or et de leur chercher des noises. Il avait trop à perdre, qu'importe ce que pouvait dire Pansy.

Ah Pansy, cette pimbêche stupide. Il aurait tout fait pour s'en débarrasser. Toujours à lui dire quoi faire et ne pas faire. Toujours à lui dire que "son père serait fier". Que savait-elle de son père? Rien.

C'est sa mère qui vint chercher Draco à la gare. Draco lui adressa un petit sourire en la voyant, qu'elle lui rendit. Ils savaient tous deux qu'ils ressentaient plus que ça, que si elle l'avait pu, Narcissa Malfoy se serait avancée vers son fils et l'aurait pris dans ses bras. Il savait qu'il lui manquait, elle lui avait envoyé de nombreuses lettres cette année. Toutes anodines, mais Draco savait ce que cela signifiait. Il avait répondu à chacune d'elle et avait aussi écrit à son père. De lui, il n'avait aucune réponse.

Narcisse s'autorisa à mettre sa main dans le haut du dos de son fils pour les éloigner de la foule, puis ils transplanèrent. Ce ne fut qu'au manoir Malfoy que la Serpentard laissa tomber le masque et prit son fils dans ses bras.

- Draco, mon chéri. Tu m'as tellement manqué.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi Maman.

- Comment vas-tu?

- Ça va. Et toi?

- C'est adorable de te préoccuper de moi, mon chéri. Ça va. Viens manger quelque chose, tu me parais.. Rachitique. Tu manges bien? Tu dors bien?

Draco fronça les sourcils. Rachitique ? Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Mais il était vrai que sa mère pouvait plus facilement le remarquer, étant donné qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus durant un long moment.

- Je vais bien, Maman.

Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi protectrice.

- Viens manger un peu. Tu es si pâle. Comment c'est, à l'école? Quelqu'un t'embête-t-il?

Draco sourit. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de sa mère. Elle qui lui disait sans cesse de contenir ses émotions, la voilà qui se laissait aller. Mais au final, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il avait l'impression de vivre dans une famille normale - ou presque. Une famille dans laquelle il aurait été voulu.

- Écoute ... Severus m'a parlé des potions que tu prenais. Je pense qu'il faut que tu sois moins dur avec toi même et que tu te relâches un peu...

- Non.

- Draco écoute.

- Il n'est pas question que...

- Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, écoute ta mère !

Le jeune garçon se tut instantanément et sa mère se radoucit.

- Draco, mon chéri, tu es ce qui compte le plus pour moi au monde et je ne supporterais pas de te perdre. Ce n'est qu'un corps, ce n'est pas toi. Et ça te permettra de ne pas te surmener. S'il te plaît.

Le Serpentard regarda ailleurs en se mordant la lèvre. Retrouver _ce _corps/cette enveloppe corporelle ? Mais _comment _? Il avait tellement l'habitude de ce corps de garçon, on lui avait tellement toujours appris à être _ça_, qu'il ne pouvait pas retrouver « son » corps originel.

- Je-je ne peux pas.

Narcissa sourit.

- Alors demain.

Draco fit la plus longue nuit de sa vie cette nuit là. Aucun elfe de maison ne vint le réveiller au matin et sa mère, présente dans sa chambre lorsqu'il s'éveilla, n'avait fait aucun bruit pendant de longues heures.

Le Serpentard poussa un cri de surprise en voyant sa mère qui lui souriait paisiblement. Il essaya de se concentrer pour reprendre son apparence habituelle, mais Narcissa n'était pas de cet avis.

- Nous avons un deal, Draco. Tu te reposes.  
- Mais Maman …  
- Pas de « mais » qui tienne. Personne n'est à la maison, tu peux très bien rester comme ça.  
- Je ne peux pas, je …  
- C'est un ordre, Draco.

Draco passa donc la majorité de ses vacances dans un corps de jeune fille. Il s'était coupé les cheveux dès le premier jour, évitait les miroirs et n'avait rien changé à son style vestimentaire. Sa poitrine naissante n'était pas un problème, mais il allait vite falloir qu'il trouve une solution pour empêcher qu'elle ne se remarque, l'été suivant ou celui d'après.

Sa mère n'était pas du genre à lâcher l'affaire. Elle avait décrété que, lorsque Draco et elle seraient seuls à la maison, le jeune homme devrait avoir son corps de femme. Chaque soir, lorsqu'il entendait la grande porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, le garçon bénissait l'arrivée de son père alors qu'il reprenait le corps qu'il estimait être le sien.

Cependant, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, sa fatigue s'amenuisait. Petit à petit, il se réveillait plus tôt, ce qui lui permettait de profiter de ses journées au maximum. Il allait voler, souvent. Il devait aussi admettre que voler sans aucun contrôle sur son corps le faisait se sentir encore plus libre qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Il avait peu parlé, les premiers jours : le son de sa voix lui était insupportable. S'en rendant compte, sa mère s'était mise à lui jeter un sort, tous les matins, afin qu'il ait une voix un peu plus grave.

A la fin des vacances, Draco était tellement habitué à son corps de fille qu'il avait failli accueillir son père alors qu'il occupait le mauvais corps. Heureusement Dobby, leur elfe de maison, l'avait croisé dans un couloir et lui avait indiqué qu'il fallait qu'il se métamorphose. Allons bon, Draco était redevable à un elfe !

Draco était d'excellente humeur lorsqu'il fit son retour à Poudlard. Premièrement, parce qu'il était parfaitement reposé et deuxièmement, parce qu'il avait sa place dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Le précédent attrapeur avait fini ses études, c'était une merveilleuse opportunité pour le garçon. Et puis attraper, c'était ce qu'il faisait de mieux. De plus, son père avait acheté, à lui et à toute l'équipe, les tout nouveaux Nimbus 2001. Nul doute qu'ils allaient gagner : Serpentard était une très bonne équipe. Le jeune homme avait du mal à réaliser. Il allait voler devant tant de gens, montrer à quel point il était doué, ENFIN. Et il allait défier Potter, comme il l'avait fait la veille à la librairie.

Un sourire s'étira sur son visage à cette pensée. Il était heureux de retourner à l'école, il aimait être chez lui mais il avait commencé à trouver le temps long. Et savoir qu'il allait recommencer cette petite guéguerre avec Potter le mettait étonnamment en joie. C'était juste un jeu, après tout s'il avait voulu se "battre" contre quelqu'un il aurait choisi la Sang-de-Bourbe, par exemple, et ses notes défiant les lois de la magie. Ça, ça aurait été un challenge. Mais Potter... C'était juste pour se divertir. Ça n'avait pas d'enjeu, c'étaient de vulgaires enfantillages. Mais Draco pouvait se le permettre, maintenant qu'il était en pleine forme et qu'il prenait des potions pour le calmer et l'aider à dormir. Il n'avait plus rien à craindre. Plus rien du tout ...

Les semaines passèrent rapidement mais, malheureusement pour le jeune garçon, son état du début de l'année ne perdura pas. Il fut rapidement en colère contre Potter, il avait l'impression que cette colère ne s'estomperait jamais. Potter était toujours meilleur, toujours plus apprécié. Il avait fait un truc bizarre lors de leur duel de sorciers. Puis il avait gagné le match contre les Serpentards.

Draco y avait été blessé et, bien que son père se soit trouvé là pendant le match, il ne s'était pas rendu à l'infirmerie au coup de sifflet final.

Le match, la chute, l'infirmerie avaient été difficiles à gérer. La chute, surtout. La peur avait transformé Draco puis l'instinct de survie avait pris le dessus et l'avait empêché de crier et il était tombé, silencieux, les yeux fermés, comme s'il était déjà mort. Ce n'était peut être pas une bonne idée de faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch. Mais Draco aurait tout fait pour être meilleur que Potter. Le blond le haïssait. Mais cette haine était étrange, elle était plus forte que n'importe quoi, elle la mettait dans un état inhabituel.

Il pleurait parfois. Il s'enfermait dans son lit à baldaquin, insonorisait les rideaux, les collait entre eux, se laissait aller et pleurait. C'était ce qui lui était arrivé aujourd'hui, 25 décembre. Il aurait voulu rentrer chez lui pour les vacances, pour se reposer, mais son cher père avait jugé mieux qu'il reste à Poudlard. Résultat, Draco voyait Potter tous les jours, enrageait de plus en plus chaque jour et se fatiguait. C'était sans doute la raison de son état. En plus, il essayait de ne pas trop prendre de potions - l'addiction était un fléau bien trop grand. Bref, en ce 25 décembre, alors que les vacances venaient à peine de commencer et que Draco n'avait pas encore eu le temps de se reposer, le Serpentard avait pleuré.

Il serait bien resté toute la journée dans son bout de chambre, mais ça n'aurait pas été raisonnable. Alors, après avoir vérifié que ses yeux n'étaient plus rougis et avoir repris son corps d'homme, il était descendu en salle commune.

Crabbe et Goyle étaient là et Malfoy soupira. Il avait espéré qu'ils passent leur journée à se goinfrer et que tout le monde le laisserait tranquille. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de les voir. Mais au moins, ils étaient moins bavards que Pansy.

Draco observa les deux lourdaux pendant quelques secondes et finit par tiquer. Il désigna les lunettes que portait Goyle et l'attaqua.

- Pourquoi tu portes des lunettes ?

- Euh, oh, euh, pour lire, répondit l'intéressé en les retirant.

Draco se montra étonné.

- Pour lire ! Tu sais lire, toi!?

Ce n'était pas aussi cinglant que d'habitude. C'était mou, sans aucune envie. Draco était nonchalant, mal assis dans son siège. Après tout, il n'avait pas à se tenir correctement en présence des Serpentards : ils savaient déjà QUI faisait la loi.

Les deux gorilles étaient debout, patauds. Draco leur jeta un regard bizarre. S'ils ne voulaient pas s'asseoir, c'était leur problème. Le Serpentard n'allait quand même pas les inviter et leur offrir un thé !

Le jeune homme resta immobile et silencieux quelques secondes avant d'apercevoir un journal pas loin. Il étira paresseusement le bras pour l'attraper et en regarda la couverture. Immédiatement, un « Ah ! » sonore sortit de sa gorge.

- Regardez ça ! Fit-il à Crabbe et Goyle. Sérieusement, Arthur Weasley aime tellement les Moldus qu'il ferait mieux de casser en deux sa baguette magique et d'aller vivre avec eux. On ne dirait vraiment pas que les Weasley ont le sang pur, quand on voit ce qu'ils font.

Crabbe grimaça en fermant le poing. Malfoy fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Crabbe ? fit-il tout en se foutant éperdument de la réponse.  
- Mal à l'estomac, grogna le Serpentard.

Draco eut un rire satisfait. Ils avaient donc bien passé leur matinée à manger.

- Alors, va à l'infirmerie et donne un coup de pied de ma part à ces Sang-de-Bourbe, ricana Malefoy. Ça m'étonne que La Gazette du Sorcier n'ait pas encore parlé de ces attaques, poursuivit-il d'un air songeur. Dumbledore doit faire tout ce qu'il peut pour étouffer l'affaire. Il va se faire renvoyer si ça continue. Mon père a toujours dit que la nomination de Dumbledore comme directeur est la pire chose qui soit jamais arrivée à cette école. Et je suis d'accord, évidemment.  
- C'est faux !

Draco ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Était-ce vraiment Crabbe qui se rebellait ? Et puis quoi encore ! Le jeune garçon se leva, menaçant. Ses traits étaient extrêmement tendus, tout son corps l'était. Il se contrôlait plus que jamais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Tu connais quelqu'un qui soit pire que Dumbledore ?

Crabbe déglutit, mal à l'aise.

- Harry Potter ?

Draco sentit la haine qu'il avait pour le Gryffondor monter en lui. Il sentait ses traits se détendre et il tourna le dos à ses gorilles juste quelques secondes, le temps de se calmer.

- Saint Potter, cracha-t-il. Dire que certains pensent que c'est Potter, l'héritier de Serpentard …

- Tu ne penses pas que ça puisse être lui ? Fit Crabbe.  
- Bien sûr que non, abruti, siffla le blond. Pour être héritier de Serpentard, il faut être _à Serpentard_.

- Alors euh, c'est l'un de nous ? Demanda Goyle.  
- Peut-être. J'ai demandé à mon père qui ça pouvait être et il n'a rien voulu me dire. Je sais juste que, la dernière fois que la chambre a été ouverte, c'était il y a 50 ans. Et qu'un Sang-de-Bourbe est mort..

Crabbe et Goyle grimacèrent.

- Vous êtes vraiment stupides, reprit Draco. J'ai dit des Sang-de-Bourbe. Même si je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment vous et votre famille n'êtes pas des moldus, vous êtes des Sang Pur. Vous n'avez rien à craindre.

Le blond se leva et soupira.

- Vous savez s'il y a encore quelque chose à manger au banquet ? Je meurs de … hé !

Crabbe et Goyle s'étaient mis à courir précipitamment vers la sortie, laissant Draco médusé. « Ca doit être le mot « banquet » », pensa le blond.

Et, d'un haussement des épaules, il sortit de sa salle commune pour aller manger un morceau.


End file.
